wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ludzie bezdomni/Tom drugi/Szewska pasja
Sposobem z roku na rok praktykowanym Krzywosąd załatwiał szlamowanie stawu, gdy wtem już w pierwszej połowie czerwca zjechało tyle kuracjuszów, że ukończyć roboty nie było można. Tylko z części stawu od strony rzeki muł był wybrany do głębi. Reszta przedstawiała się w postaci bagna, które woda ledwo była w stanie przykryć. Po spuszczeniu jej błotko wysychające okryło się zielonym kożuchem wodorostów i szerzyło woń ohydną. Robotnicy pracujący przy rydlu i taczkach dostawali febry, nawet sam Krzywosąd miał gorączkę i dreszcze. W okolicznościach tak trudnych, gdy przy obcych nie było sposobu wywozić za park furami zgniłego szlamu, Krzywosąd wpadł na myśl genialną. Nic nikomu nie mówiąc, kazał w pewnym miejscu rozkopać groblę do gruntu, wstawić w ten otwór pochyłą rynnę z desek szerokości łokcia i puścić na nią strugę wody, która sączyła się na dnie spuszczonego stawu. Utworzyło to rodzaj kaskady, która zlatywała dość bujnie do koryta rzeki. Wówczas Krzywosąd postawił kilkunastu silnych ludzi z taczkami, innych z rydlem, rozkazał im wybierać szlam, zwozić go po narzuconych deskach do rynny i rzucać w to drewniane łożysko strumienia. Woda pędząca z wysoka porywała szlam i niosła go w stronę Morza Bałtyckiego. Był to figiel tak wyborny, że wszyscy zdumieni byli jego oryginalnością. Ciężkie wozy nie roznosiły po parku ciekącego szlamu, brudni ludzie nie łazili ścieżkami – i tylko sam staw cuchnął jeszcze ile się dało. Liczono jednak, że przy wzmożonym natężeniu pracy za dwa, trzy tygodnie dno stawu obniży się i wodę można będzie wstrzymać. Judym zatopiony po uszy w miłości nie wiedział o niczym. Gdy idąc przez groblę do zakładu na obiad zobaczył po raz pierwszy maszynerię wodną, stanął oniemiały. Tak dalece nie rozumiał, co to ma znaczyć, że zapytał pierwszego z brzegu pracownika: – Co to, chłopcy, robicie tutaj? – A szlam na wodę puszczamy, proszę pana doktora. – Na wodę szlam puszczacie? – Juści. – A przecież nad tą wodą stoją wasze wioski. Jakże ludzie będą bydło poili i korzystali z tej wody? – A to nie nasze dzieło. Pan administrator kazał, my wywalamy, i spokój. – A... skoro pan administrator kazał, to wywalajcie, i spokój. – Tu już chłopy przylatywały z Siekierek – rzekł któryś – prawowały się z panem, z administratorem, że, padają, w całej rzece woda zmulona, ale ich pan sklął i wygnał. Tyle wygrali. Judym odszedł. Udał się brzegiem strumienia w zamiarze, nie bardzo zresztą wyraźnie sformułowanym, zbadania, czy w istocie woda jest zmulona. Szedł długo po łące świeżo skoszonej i z wzrastającą wściekłością patrzał na burą, gliniastą ciecz, która leniwie toczyła się w korycie rzeki. W pewnej chwili złość ta ustała. Zastąpiło ją promienne przypomnienie czegoś miłego... Judym zapomniał o rzece. Zapomniał tak doskonale, jak gdyby stracił z oczu rzeczywistość, i sam widział senne marzenia, daleko bardziej realne i niewątpliwe niż staw, rzeka, szlam, chłopi, Krzywosąd... Dopiero w parku ocknął się i podniósł głowę. Przy świeżo zbudowanej śluzie stał Krzywosąd i dyrektor. Na ich widok młody lekarz uczuł wstręt fizyczny. Uczuł, jakby te dwie figury wydzielały ze siebie ohydny fetor szlamu. Postanowił, że nie zbliży się do nich, uda, jakoby ich nie widział, i odejdzie inną drogą. Cóż go, u stu tysięcy, obchodzą wszelkie sprawy ze szlamem! Czy ta rzecz jest jakimś ważniejszym nadużyciem w szeregu miliarda innych? Czemuż jej właśnie ma poświęcić tyle uwagi? A niech robią dziady, co im się żywnie podoba! To ich rzecz. Zamiast leżeć od dawna, niech bryka jeszcze ten chodzący cmentarz! Dość się z nim i tak nasiepał. Wykazał wszystko, co uważa za złe i dobre. Nie chcą go słuchać, robią swoje – no to niech będzie! Szybkimi kroki szedł w swoją stronę i na samym szczycie wszelkich innych argumentów znalazł w głowie jeszcze jeden: „To jest rola zakładu leczniczego: dostarczać najciemniejszej warstwie ludności zmulonej wody do picia. Zamiast tę warstwę... Cha, cha... Pyszna ilustracja całej afery. Ten śmierdzący szlam w rzece – to jest działanie zakładu leczniczego. Ilustracja szumnych frazesów o «roli społecznej zakładu w Cisach»”. Nie mógł wytrzymać. Ten tylko dowcip im powie – no i basta! Powie to Krzywosądowi, nie, nie, nie Krzywosądowi! Powie dyrektorowi w żywe oczy i raz na zawsze skończy dyskusję. Będzie to ich Pyrrusowe zwycięstwo . Zdawało się, jakby ten argument ujął go za kołnierz i nawrócił z drogi. Jasność faktu i logika rozumowania była tak oślepiająca, że wobec niej wszystko znikło jak cień wobec światła. Gdyby kto biciem zmuszał Judyma w owej chwili do wyszukania argumentu który by osłabił siłę konceptu o tej mniemanej roli zakładu, nie wydusiłby z niego ani jednej myśli. Dyrektor i Krzywosąd widzieli zbliżenie się młodego asystenta, ale udawali, że prowadzą ze sobą dyskurs ważniejszy niż wszystko na ŕwiecie. Dopiero gdy witał się z nimi, zwrócili się doń nie przerywając zresztą ani na chwilę ożywionego traktatu o jakimś włosieniu do materaców. Judym długo milczał, obojętnie patrząc na chłopów unurzanych w błocie, bosych, bez ubrania, którzy pchali przed sobą wielkie taczki. Wszystko kipiało w nim i przewracało się do góry nogami. W myśli powtarzał swój dowcip i układał go w formę literacką. Chciał to wyrazić w uwadze niewinnie zjadliwej, która by pomogła treści wejść jak lekkie ukłucie, a na zawsze otruła umysły przeciwników. Rzekł wreszcie, pasując się ze sobą, żeby ani jeden dreszcz muskułu nie zdradzał wzruszenia: – Co to panowie robią tutaj? Czy można zapytać? – Jak kolega widzi – rzekł dyrektor, troszkę blady. – Tak, widzieć widzę, ale wyznaję, że nie rozumiem. – Wozić teraz nie można, więc Krzywosąd wymywa staw wodą. – A... wymywa staw... Dyrektor umilkł. Po chwili zapytał tonem zimnym i zdradzającym gniew: – Panu się to nie podoba? – Mnie? Owszem. Dlaczegóż miałoby mi się nie podobać? Jako motyw do rodzinnego pejzażu... – Jako motyw do rodzinnego... – Jest to zasada dobrego gospodarstwa, żeby zużytkować każdy środek na korzyść przedsięwzięcia. Skoro mam... – mówił Krzywosąd. Judym, z ostentacją nie słuchając tego, co mówił admilnistrator, powtórzył z naciskiem, zwrócony tylko do dyrektora: – Jako motyw do rodzinnego pejzażu. Przekonałem się, że to, co częstokroć zowiemy rolą zakładu w historii okolicy, przypisywanie mu jakiegoś społecznego czy higienicznego znaczenia, jest tylko rodzimą blagą, efektem, reklamą, obliczoną na głupotę histeryczek. Dla mnie tedy jest to widok taki sam jak każdy inny. – Nie lubię tych pańskich lekcji! Jestem człowiek stary... – A ja jestem człowiek młody, który starcem w danej chwili żadną miarą być nie może. – Mój łaskawy panie! – Jestem lekarz! Uważam za rzecz ze stanowiskiem lekarza niezgodną to, co pan dyrektor pozwala czynić swemu totumfackiemu. – Mój dobrodzieju! – mruknął groźnie Krzywosąd – rachuj no się, z łaski swej, ze słowami! Także! Totumfacki... Nec sutor ultra crepidom. – No, no! daj no pokój z twoją tam łaciną... – krzyknął dyrektor. – Ja ci tu dam łacinę! Zwracając się zaś po chwili do Judyma, mówił z cicha, ale dobitnie: – Pańskie admonicje nie wywrą tutaj żadnego wpływu ani na mnie, ani na nikogo. – Wiem o tym dobrze. Ja... – Jeżeli pan wiesz o tym dobrze, to nie rozumiem, po co się mięszasz w nie swoje rzeczy. To do pana, kochany panie, wcale nie należy. – Czy kwestie higieny należą do pańskiego totumfackiego? – Tu nie ma wcale ani kwestii higieny, ani tym mniej nie ma totumfackiego. Co się panu wydaje? Gdzie Rzym, gdzie Krym? Higieny! – Higiena jest, ale dla ludzi bogatych. Chłopy i ich bydło niech piją muł z naszego stawu. Otóż ja panu dyrektorowi krótko powiem: przeciwko temu, co się tu robi, ja kategorycznie protestuję! – A protestuj sobie, kochany panie, ile wlezie... Ile tylko wlezie! Krzywosąd, najmiesz mi na jutro dwa razy tyle robotników co dziś. – Panie Piórkiewicz – zawołał Krzywosąd do ekonoma – każ pan pójść komu po wsi, żeby do roboty przyszło jeszcze z ośmiu, z dziesięciu. Zwracając się do Judyma, administrator zaśmiał się szyderczo, z całego serca, i rzekł: – No, i cóż pan na to, panie reformatorze? – Ja nic na to, stary ośle! – rzekł Judym spokojnie. Krzywosąd przez chwilę patrzał w niego wlepionymi oczyma. Wtem zbladł i, wznosząc pięść, o krok się posunął. Judym dostrzegł ten ruch i stracił świat z oczu. Jednym susem przypadł do Krzywosąda, chwycił go za gardziel, targnął nim z dziesięć razy, a potem pchnął go od siebie. Administrator stał tyłem do stawu. Rzucony przez Judyma, zleciał z grobli, runął w szlam i zanurzył się w rzadkie bagno, tak że ledwo go było widać. Chłopi cisnęli rydle i pospieszyli mu z pomocą. Judym nie widział, co było dalej. Oczy mu zaszły wściekłością, jak bielmem. Szedł drogą klnąc głośno, ordynarnie... Tom 02 Rozdział 07